Level 1: The Bank
'''The Bank '''is the first level of Act I in KrisTen: The Game. Stage 1 Opening Cutscene Lyn is hanging out with some people from school in the Del Olmo Ice Cream Parlor. She gets a call on her cell phone from Liam, telling her to meet him and Kristen at the bank right away. Tutorial Part 1: Social Interaction, The Map, and More You have to lie to the people you're sitting with in order to go and help the others. Liam instructs the player on how to do this. Once successful, you go out into the street and follow the map to find the bank. Tutorial Part 2: Sneaky Sneaky You meet up with Liam and Kristen a block away from the bank, where Liam explains the situation to you. The robbers are in the deepest bank vault, three floors underground, with five civilian hostages. Police are stationed around the entire perimeter, but are unable to enter the building at the risk of one of the hostages being shot. You have to sneak past the police, then get down to the third floor without any of the robber's grunts noticing you. If you are caught, you go back to the beginning. You need to make it through the first two floors and down the stairwell to the third. Stage 2 Cutscene: Lyn and Kristen exit the stairwell, only to find themselves in a big, open room filled to the brim with the robber’s grunts. Obviously they see you, and they charge you immediately. This freaks Kristen out enough to cause her to transform, becoming Nightshift. Confused, the grunts stop, but are getting it together when you start again. Tutorial Part 3: Fighting Basics (Nightshift) Your control switches to Kristen, as Nightshift. Lyn talks you through the combat controls as you take down the first round of baddies. There are a total of 5 grunts. After you defeat all of them, move on to the second room. There is a puzzle involving a few lamps in the next room, where you have to find the switches and turn off the lights in order to find the key to the final room and generally get across. The third room is another round of grunts, this time with an armed with a gun. You learn how to dodge there. Take them out, then move on to the final room. Part 4: Boss In the next room is the big man behind the robbery, who at that moment is about to figure out the lock on the vault. When he sees you, after a quick cutscene, a boss battle begins. He stands in the back of the room next to the vault, trying to open it while four of his goons go after you. After you defeat them, you need to run up to boss and use Nightshift’s special attack to freeze his feet to the ground, then pound on him in close combat. After doing that the first time, it will repeat, except that he stops trying to open the vault and shots and you with his gun. At that point, you have to run up and freeze his feet while he’s reloading. After that, he will be knocked unconscious. Stage 3: Lyn Cutscene After the boss is out, the grunts (now tossed into a bit of a mob with no one to order them around) make a break for the door, and its time you got out as well. But first, the hostages. Kristen turns back into herself, Lyn runs over to the hostages to untie them. Tutorial Part 5: Quicktime Events and Running Away You take control of Lyn again. You have to hit the buttons and/or use the motion/touch screen controls (depending on which platform you’re playing on) in the order that they appear on the screen, as they appear on the screen. You have a time limit to finish all the tasks before the police arrive and discover your secret identities. During all of this, movement is automatic, all the player must do is push the right buttons at the right time. There are three parts to this: # Untie the hostages. This type of quicktime event is called a “Sequence Event”. This is a relatively easy one, with the buttons coming at a medium speed and even rate. # Explain to the hostages how to get out of the bank. This type is called a “Social Event”, and is much like a sequence event only that the speed and accuracy of button pressing effects how you speak, and if you aren’t clear enough (miss too many buttons) you need to start all over. # Get out of the bank yourself. This type is called a “Timing Event”. You have to run out of bank while both finding the exit and avoiding any cops/grunts that may have entered/are still in the building. Missing will either result in having to backtrack or fight whoever you run into. (Lyn used a metal pipe in the Kristen level to defend herself during combat; she still has it.) The event continues until you get past the police defense line, then in smoothly shifts to the closing cutscene. Closing Cutscene Lyn and Kristen meet up with Liam in an alley behind the next store down, where they celebrate a job well done. They hear someone coming, so they hide behind the dumpster; it turns out that the person was the Boss, who was running down the alley to keep the police from seeing him. Lyn steps out and confronts him. He recognizes her from before and panics, saying that she “can have it, it isn’t worth it anymore” before dropping his bag and running off again. Liam goes to tell the police where the robber went while Lyn and Kristen change out of their costumes and check the contents of the bag. Inside is a wad of cash, a pack of cigarettes, ID information, and a strange blue rock. Kristen becomes absolutely infatuated by the rock and takes it, though Lyn decides to turn the rest of it in to the police. Category:Video Games Category:KrisTen: The Game Category:Binkatong Category:Levels